


Blue Eyes Beauty

by Momo27



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mpreg-maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo27/pseuds/Momo27
Summary: Lance and his beloved elder sister Allura plan on going to homecoming which is drawing near. Lance meets an amazing friend who is willing to stand up for him.Strange people are after Lance and it seems that that he has hidden secrets that not even he knows about.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 

I ran and ran from the darkness that had engulfed my surrounding. Running on all four paws, fear pumping through my veins. Inhuman screams flowed out from within the dark mass. I turned around and saw shadow figures appear from the darkness. They began to run towards me sending waves of terror to overflow. I turned my head around and continued to run not wanting them to catch me. Getting the feeling that if they caught me it was game over. A flash of light grabbed my attention. A sudden urge begged for me to get to the light for that was the only exit.

I was close to it that the light vanished and a new scenery appeared. A mountain came into view and a blizzard was encasing the mountain with snow.  **_‘Yes, I'm so close.’_ ** Came my thought of relief until another question hit me. ‘How did I end up here? Why am I being chased? What are those shadows that are hunting me down? Why-’ suddenly a scream came through breaking me from my thoughts and a slender pitch black arms began to snake it's way towards me. Wrapping itself on my -sky blue furred- hind leg. It began to pull me backwards where the darkness had conquered the light.  Wishing to drag me to the unknown. It continued to pull on my hind leg.

I tried to pull myself free from it's grasp only for it's rigid sharp nails to plunge deeper in my leg. Tugging at the leg I let out a small yelp of pain and blood began to seep out from the wounded area.  **_‘No!!!! I don't want to go with it. I want to go home!’_ ** I could see the exit disappearing with every tug. Moving my head to take in the view of my leg, a glimpse of the creature came to view. The creature smiled at me hyping up the terror I had felt. It's smile was full of maliciousness and shark like teeth. It could no longer wait and that scared me worse than anything.  **_‘Not knowing is worse than knowing.’_ **

When I thought that my time has come a growl echoed within the pitch black darkness. I switched my focus towards the new being. **_‘Oh great today's not my day’_ ** was what I thought when a gigantic wolf with wings came into view. It had beautiful hazel eyes and it's fir was a shade of black with tints of grey. Though that didn't lessen my fear it made it escalate. Now i was trapped with two dangerous beings on either side of me. I'm not sure which one would be worst the wolf or the creature.  **_‘Does that wolf have wings?’_ ** I thought and  **_‘It's quite beautiful. I guess I'm glad I could see something so rare like this.’_ ** Then I was snapped out of my thoughts when the being behind me began to sink its claws in. The pain was excruciating causing me to cry in agony and that was when I heard a deep howl.

****  
More wolves seemed to appear next to the gigantic greyish black wolf. All of a sudden the wolves charge into the darkness. Each attacking the shadows and the leader charged towards me and pounced. My eyelids shut against my will and I braced myself for impact.  **_‘I guess it's a better way to die. It's quicker and would probably be painless.’_ **  So I awaited for the final blow to come and free me from this hell hole. Hopefully I can finally be set free and forget about my past.  **_‘Sometimes forgetting is not bad.’_ **  



	2. Chapter 2

“ **Ahem!** Mr. Mclain would you mind waking up, please. Class is yet form over” came a stern voice. Snapping me from the deep slumber which I fell in “I’m awake!” came my startled scream. There was a moment of silence until everyone exploded in fits of laughter “Hahaha” or “Hehe”. A shade of light pink appeared on my freckled hazel colored face creating non stop laughter. “Now, now! Everyone calm down. Unless you want detention and a written apology letter!” After hearing those words the classroom quieted down. I planted my face on my hands too afraid to look up.

 

The Professor continued on with his lesson as if nothing happened. I began to quickly jot down the notes I missed.  **_‘Ugh, why does life have to be so hard’_ ** _.  _ The teacher then concluded the lesson and gave us our assignments. We worked on it until...

 

_ ‘Riiiiiing!’ _ and class was dismissed. Everyone got up to leave and chatted with their friends. I stayed a bit longer to apologize to the professor.

 

“Um... Professor I just wanted to apologise for today” I managed to say feeling remorseful. I casted my eyes to the floor. “You mean everyday if I am not mistaken, right?” questioned the professor. I shyly looked up and gave him a guilty smile. “Y-yeah…” too ashamed of how he was correct. “It's quite alright, it can't be helped I guess” he offered me a small smile and a pat on the back. “Though I must say it is such a strange illness. I do hope the doctors can find a cure for it. Hopefully it will not affect the rest of your life.”

 

I thought for a few seconds on what to say to that then I gathered my courage and spoke “Yeah I sure hope it doesn't. I don't want to just randomly fall asleep while driving to or from work. That would truly suck”. He just shook his head and told me to get going. Also that he wasn’t angry at me so  **_‘thank god’_ ** .

 

My other classes went right by with the same incident occurring. Which was embarrassing, but, I really have no control over my drowsiness. Finally lunch break came and I was excited since I'm going to meet up with my lovely older sister. We met in an orphanage when I was around 5 years old. She came with her parents who were looking forward to getting another child. Since her mom was no longer able to have kids after giving birth to my sister. I remember it as though it happened yesterday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ A trio walked inside the orphanage. They went up to the front desk. “Hello, my family and I came to see if we could adopt one of the many children here?” asked the man with bright silver hair that was tied up. The receptionist smiled at them and got up from her desk. “The children are right over here if you don't mind. Please follow me” said the brunette. She then proceeded to lead them through the orphanage. They came towards a bronze door that was decorated with trunks filled with leaves. The leaves flowed down in a stream landing onto a pile near the stump. It had a gold knob that was followed by a tint of grey. Children's laughter could be heard from within the doors. “Behind this door lies the caretakers and the orphans. I informed the head mistress so she should be here in a bit. If you do not mind waiting. There are seats over there” she pointed towards the wall opposite of the doors. “I do hope you grant a child a place to call home.” Smiling she went her way back to the awaiting desk and unfinished paperload. _

 

_ While the trio waited they wanted to prepare themselves for what lay beyond those ancient doors. Wondering what type of child they wished to add to their family. They kept hearing the chattering and laughter of the youngins who were inside the room. “Why hello there” came a sweet voice from a well dressed woman. The trio nearly jumped out of their seats. They turned their heads towards the newcomer. She offered them a dazzling smile that nearly blinded them from such beauty. _

 

_ The wife got up and greeted the newcomer. ‘Why hello there we are the Altea family’ came the angelic voice of Mrs. Altea. ‘It's a pleasure to meet you and your beautiful family. My name is Ana and I am the head of this orphanage’‘The pleasure is all ours. We came here today in order to adopt a child. We've been wanting to have another child, however, I am no longer able to’ Mrs. Altea explained. Her tone filled with sorrow, but the head mistress shook her head showing that she too understood. ‘It's alright let's just focus on giving a child another opportunity to have a home.’ She took the trio toward the giant doors and pushed them open. A gust of wind blew past them with a ‘ _ **Woosh’** _ and the sound of laughter become even clearer then before. _

 

_ ‘Children if I may have your undivided attention~’ the kids stopped to look towards the head mistress. ‘We have very special guests today so I would like it if you guys could give them a chance.’ Turning to face us she pointed towards a young lady who was playing with a boy. ‘If you guys have made a decision or have any questions don't hesitate to ask that kind young lady over there. Her name is Rosalina and she will translate anything you say to the kids since some speak children speak Spanish. Some are also deaf so she can assist in that area too.’ With that said she moved aside to allow the Altea family through. _

 

_ They decided to talk with a group of children who seemed entertained with some legos. Beginning so we small talk they then went to a pair of kids who played with bricks. They continued doing that until they talked to every child. Well except for one who seemed to keep to himself and stayed in the corner of the room. He seemed to be giving his full attention on the book he was holding. Occasionally looking up towards Rosalina who would pronounce the word he was looking at. He then was about to read again when he sensed people staring at him. They saw the chocolate tan boy turn to peer at them. His eyes were the color of the ocean shining so brightly it seemed to change into a darker color. The boy brought his book up in order to block their view of his petite face. This earned a soft giggle from Rosalina who waved the family over and let them sit alongside them. _

 

_ Rosalina then began speaking ‘Hijo, por favor mira aqui. Esta familia te quede conocer’ the brunette turned to face her and shook his head. ‘No te preocupes, no se van a reír de ti. Ellos no mas quieren hablar contigo. Y no te preocupes aquí voy estar yo.’ The brunette released a shaky sigh and nodded his head in agreement. ‘Alright he says that he is ok with talking to you guys. He's just a bit scared and shy, but he is the most kindest child I have met’ commented Rosalina with kindness tinting her tone. Their daughter decided to take the initiative of speaking to him. ‘Hello my name is Allura it's so nice to meetcha’ her cheerfulness came booming out making the child look at Rosalina. The woman chuckled and translated for him ‘Hola mi llamo Allura. Me da mucho gusto a conocerte’. The brunette turned to her and said in a quiet shy voice ‘'H-h-hola mi l-l-amo Lance’. Rosalina translated it to Allura ‘Hello my name is Lance’ then Allura began to speak again. While this was going on Alfor and Miriam began to think of who they should adopt. All the children were so kind and special in their own way. It was hard to just choose one out of the fifteen kids. _

 

_ A burst of laughter disturbed their thoughts making them look towards the adorable sound. It seemed that Allura and Lance were hitting it off. Allura hadn't really talked much with the other children though she seemed to enjoy talking to Lance. The shy boy also seemed to enjoy speaking with their daughter. Even Rosalina giggled along with them and continued to translate for the two. Before Alfor and Miriam could stop themselves they too began to smile and the two seemed to have agreed that this boy was the one. _

 

_ The young mistress Ana appeared through the old giant doors. ‘Alright kids time to go and eat’ adding a bright smile. All the children put their toys away and headed out in groups. Lance walked out with Rosalina saying their goodbyes to Allura and her parents. When it was just the trio and Ana, Alfor looked at his wife who smiled and gave him a nod. ‘Ana we have come to a decision and would like to fill out the needed application’ stating proudly and confidence tinting his voice. Ana simply nodded and showed them the way towards her office. She curiously asked ‘So who's the lucky child you decided on?’ The pair looked back towards their daughter who was looking at a child's book. ‘We decided to chose Lance and before you ask. The reason is that he had a good connection with our daughter. She didn't really seem to connect with the other kids. So seeing her connect with him was soothing.’ He firmly stated with a smile appearing on his face. ‘It's nice to know that you guys will properly look after him. I do hope you guys will take your time with him since he doesn't fully understand English.’ She stated worry filled her voice. ‘You won't have to worry we will help him learn. And make him feel at home’ with that set they completed the paperwork and headed off. _

 

_ The process took about two weeks to complete. Yet it was worthwhile seeing as the family was glad to welcome the four year old. Embracing him with open arms and smiles. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

While I was having trip to memory lane I somehow manage to arrive at the cafeteria. Oh boy the joy to finally get something in my stomach. As if on cue a low  **_‘rumble’_ ** made its presence known. Well might as well get in the sloppy Joes line. That was probably my favorite food in this cafeteria that I knew they did not insert new ingredients in. Well anyways that's not important. Finally buying the lunch I headed of to search for Allura. I caught sight of her since she-besides our dad-who had a luscious bright silver hair. She had a perfectly tan colored skin and beautiful colored eyes-which were light blue with a tint of pink. Walking towards her direction I caught sight of another being sitting with her. This man had brown hair, his skin was paler compared to his sisters. He wore glasses which covered his light brown eyes which glowed with excitement.

 

That must be her friend Matt Holt. From what I heard about him, he seems to be a genius or I guess a prodigy. Knowing a lot about technology and science. Though he is obsessed with space so he plans to be an astronaut when he grows up. Oh and basically when I mean heard from I specifically meant my sister who won't stop talking about him to me. Saying that he has a younger sister who is in my grade.

 

Anyways, I feel that I am going to intrude in there exciting talk so I decide to go outside. I end up sitting under a tree where it's I can hide from the sun and its radiating heat. I begin to dig in enjoying the sweet and salty taste of my sloppy Joe. While I was doing that i began to daydream, however, before I could fully be dragged in someone's voice appeared. I opened my eyes- _ when did I close them? _ \- to look at a girl who resembled Allura's friend. “Can I sit next to you or what?” came he voice filled with exhaustion. I blinked and nodded my head since my mouth was a bit occupied. She finally sat down and took out her computer and began to type. Being curious I looked in here direction and finally swallowed down my food. “Do you need something, sleeping beauty?” I was confused and asked “Sleeping Beauty?”. Not turning her head in my direction she simply nodded. “Yeah pretty much that's your nickname since you always fall asleep in class. I think you have a huge record in sleeping” she stated smugly with a grin appearing on her face. I felt heat rise up towards my face. “Your joking right? Please tell me that's not what everyone calls me!” I begged ignoring her other comment. She bursted out laughing telling me that in fact every classmate calls me that. “Ugh I can’t believe that people would call me Sleeping Beauty. Well I guess it could have been much worse right?”

 

“I guess” was her response then silence befell us. Not wanting to end our small talk and wanting to find out her name I decided to ask “So what’s your name? Mine is Lance Altea”. She looked at me and responded “My name is Katie Holt, but I prefer Pidge”. Well I finally confirmed that she is indeed related to Matt. “It’s nice to meet you Pidge. I hope that we can become friends” I was super excited to finally have a friend. “Sure I don’t see why not and I only have like three friends anyways. Also you don’t seem like a bad person either.”

 

We spent the few hours of lunch getting to know more about each other. Finding out that we pretty much had all classes-except our elective classes-together. When the bell rang we headed towards our next class still chatting away. School then ended and I headed home with my sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I am not very good at writing but I do hope that people can enjoy what I write. Hope you guys have an awesome day.


End file.
